1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface converting apparatus and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for converting an interface between high speed data having various capacities, capable of accommodating various high speed data of more than giga byte class, and selectively interfacing the data.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-060-01, OTH-based 40 G Multi-service Transmission Technology]
2. Description of the Related Art
As network communication technology gradually develops currently, data having a large capacity as well as data having a small capacity can be transmitted and received via a network. Therefore, a communicating apparatus such as a framer should accommodate and process various data having a large capacity as well as data having a small capacity.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-060-01, OTH-based 40 G Multi-service Transmission Technology]
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a construction of a digital communicating apparatus supporting a 40 giga-byte class data interface function according to a conventional art. The digital communicating apparatus includes an STM-256/OTU3 framer 10, one 40 giga-byte class optical transceiver 101, three 10 giga-byte class optical transceivers 102-104, and four 2.5 giga-byte class optical transceivers 105-108.
The STM-256/OUT3 framer 10 accommodates high speed data having various capacities, that is, STM-16/OTU1 data (referred to as 2.5 giga-byte class data), STM-64/OTU2 data (referred to as 10 giga-byte class data), and STM-256/OTU3 data (referred to as 40 giga-byte class data) to convert the data into an STM-256/OTU3 frame (referred to as a 40 giga-byte class frame) or reproduce the data, and performs a reverse process thereof.
The 40 G-byte class optical transceiver 101 converts 40 giga-byte class data transmitted from the STM-256/OTU3 framer 10 into an optical signal to output the optical signal to a network, or converts an optical signal transmitted from the network into 40 giga-byte class data to transmit the data to the STM-256/OTU3 framer 10.
Each of the 10 giga (G)-byte class optical transceivers 102-104 converts 10 G-byte class data transmitted from the STM-256/OTU3 framer 10 into an optical signal to output the optical signal to the network, or converts an optical signal transmitted from the network into 10 G-byte class data to transmit the data to the STM-256/OTU3 framer 10.
Each of the 2.5 G-byte class optical transceivers 105-108 converts 2.5 G-byte class data transmitted from the STM-256/OTU3 framer 10 into an optical signal to output the optical signal to the network, or converts an optical signal transmitted from the network into 2.5 G-byte class data to transmit the data to the STM-256/OTU3 framer 10.
The above-described framer 10 accommodates all of 40 G-byte class data, 10 G-byte class data, and 2.5 G-byte class data and convert the accommodated data into a 40 G-byte class frame, or inverse-converts a 40 G-byte class frame into one of 40 G-byte class data, 10 G-byte class data, and 2.5 G-byte class data, and transmits the inverse-converted data to a corresponding optical transceiver.
However, a conventional framer separately requires not only interfaces and channels for respective 40 G-byte class data, 10 G-byte class data, and 2.5 G-byte class data but also circuits for supporting the operations of these interfaces and channels. Accordingly, in the conventional framer 10, it is required to determine the kind of high speed data to be actually accommodated, and separately design a circuit for supporting the high speed data.
Therefore, according to the conventional framer, there is a problem that circuits should be selected and interface modules should be designed depending on the kind of data to be accommodated even though the same 40 G-byte class data is generated.